


If You Fall (I Will Catch You)

by WritingThroughTheMess



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Tony Stark Needs a Hug, character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingThroughTheMess/pseuds/WritingThroughTheMess
Summary: It goes like this, some days.Someone gets hit. Someone takes the fall.





	If You Fall (I Will Catch You)

**Author's Note:**

> A warm-up drabble, coming in at exactly 100 words.

It goes like this, some days.

They underestimate the villain. They overestimate the villain. Someone gets hit. Someone takes the fall.

Someone will stand up again. The team will try to swallow guilt like bitter pills. 

Tony gets hit. Tony takes the fall.

Tony does not stand up again.

The papers splash gaudy photos of medics, trying to resuscitate him, on their front pages. Pepper slaps them with a lawsuit and fondly tells an unconscious Tony, lying prone in a hospital bed.

The team learns to swallow hope like sickly sweet caramel.

It has never gone quite like this, before.


End file.
